Breaking Away
by crazedinnocence
Summary: Title may change. This is take two of this story. Kylie Starr, Sodapop's twin sister starts dating Dallas Winston. Someone from her recent trip to NewYork shows up looking for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: "Rumors"

As I entered the house I could hear the guys across the street in the lot. I finally got Darry to agree to play football with us in the lot. I just left the game. Out of our gang, a total of nine of us, two of us are girls. Soda and I are twins. Although my brothers had original names I didn't. My name is Kylie Starr Elizabeth Curtis, but everyone calls my Kylie. I don't act like the girls around our neighborhood, the greaser girls. They wear a shit load of makeup and skimpy outfits. I wear jeans and tank tops. I need a belt for my pants. I'm a regular toothpick who could kill someone in an instant.

Now back to what I was doing in the house on a Friday night. I walked into the kitchen to grab my schoolbooks. I sat down on the couch in the living room and began my homework. I'm a senior, I skipped a grade somewhere along the lines, I think. Or am I really seventeen. Oh well. I looked out the window to see the boys jumping around like asses. I began laughing.

I finally got into my English novel when the door opened and slammed shut. I didn't bother looking up. I felt someone looking at me. I looked up and saw Soda staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You." He answered, like always.

"What? Am I cute or something?" I asked a little nerved. I looked at the clock and noticed it was late. I got up and moved to the door. I yelled out of the door, "Boys time to come in. Darry you have work in the morning. Steve you and Soda do too. Let's move it."

I turned around and jumped three feet in the air.

"I know I have work." Darry said smiling at me. I pushed him away and went back to the couch. I heard the door open again. "Don't you dare come near me stinking like that." I said.

"Hi." Dally said sitting next to me.

"Later Dallas, I have homework to do. And boys drink water, not beer, because I'm refusing to call an ambulance tonight." I said reading my book again.

Sure I have a crush on Dally but I was tired and cranky. I did want the weekend free from homework. I knew none of them, but Johnny and Pony, had gotten water. I looked around the room. Pony had his head in a book too. Johnny was to my right, so I was trapped between him and Dally.

"You sleeping here tonight?" I asked Johnny. He simply nodded. "You know the drill you have my room. Pony you have the other bed in there tonight. I'm on the couch. Darry, I'm fine with it."

Darry went to bed as did Pony, Soda and Johnny. Steve went home and I eventually kicked Two-Bit out. Dally was the only one left. I never make him leave. There was a soft knock on the door. I answered and was greeted by Tim Shepard.

"Yes Tim?" I asked.

I was the one who kept peace between his outfit and mine. I bounced between the two, and Tim and I dated years ago. Also we saved each other's lives. Those are two stories left in a closet. I think. I stepped onto the porch for the conversation.

"Rumor has it a bunch of greaser girls are fixing to get you jumped." Tim said. He looked out for me, and I for him and his brother.

"You serious?" I asked.

A week after my parents funeral I was jumped. I got cut from my left temple down to my chin. The Shepard gang chased them off. I didn't remember anything for two days. After that I took off for eight months. When I returned I was wearing extremely short skirt, a revealing top, and leather jacket. I had my shoes off. I was on the porch when the gang showed up. Darry had a head gasket on me; I shrugged him off and started mothering the gang. That one jumped out of the closet there.

"Yes. I've managed to trace it to Sara Jacobs and her brothers." Tim said.

"Thanks." I answered and he left. I stood there for a few moments before returning to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Love's Call

The next morning Dallas woke me up as he was getting off the couch. I must've fallen asleep on his leg. How dorky can I get? I went back to sleep after I heard the door shut gently. When I woke next I heard the TV playing and heard mumbling from the kitchen. I opened my eyes and saw Mickey Mouse and Goofy in some weird ass car.

"You know I hate that damned mouse right Two- Bit?" I asked rolling off the couch.

"Well yea, and I hate that scar of yours." Two- Bit answered, "So what's this I hear about some guys wanna jump you?"

"Shove off boy." I muttered looking at the clock. It was going on three pm. Two- Bit shrugged. I know he'll bring it up later tonight with everyone here.

I grabbed my sketchbook and left the house and went to the playground. I spent a lot of time there. I spotted Star, the other girl in our gang, there with her little brother, Matt. I smiled and waved at her, then went to the fountain and began drawing. Today's subject is Star's brother. At school I was on the dance team and had something like three drawing classes. I swear the art department as a conspiracy against me. After an hour Star approached me.

"Yes Twinkle?" I asked. I nicknamed her that.

"Come on. Mom picked Matt up. I wanna go to your house." She answered. I shook my head at her.

"In a minute hun, let me finish your brother's picture. I'm meeting Tim here in a little while anyways." I said and she sat next to me. Half an hour later we were walking into my house. When we entered it got deathly silent.

"What did you do this time?" Star asked me.

"Did you say something Two- Bit?" I asked. He nodded at me. "Don't look at me like that, any of you. If those damn boys wanna jump me- it's their death wish."

"Yes mother dearest." Sodapop said seriously. I went for his throat. It took Darry, Two- Bit, and Steve to hold me back.

"Say it again and I'll kill you in your sleep. You hear me?" I yelled and stormed out of the house.

I heard the door slam a second time after I left. They all knew I would kill any of them in a heartbeat if I had to. I was so mad that I didn't care where I was headed to. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders halting my walk.

"Where are you going Kylie?" Dally asked me.

"Why the hell do you care?" I snapped.

"Because Kylie Starr Elizabeth Curtis, I'm in love with you. I don't want to lose you again." He answered quietly.

I turned around and teased, "My, my, my is our Dallas Winston a romantic?"

"Only for you. And if you let it get out, I'll have to beat you up." He replied. He always made smile.

"Do you mean it? Loving me that is?" I asked.

"Yes, for a couple of years."

"Good cause I love you to. And besides which you'd have eight people coming after you."

"Seven, Johnnycake wouldn't hurt a fly." Dally said smiling. God I love his smile.

"True." I said as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed him back and deepened the kiss. When we broke apart we went back to the house.

"You know you're the first to say my full name and not get beat up." I said as I entered the warm house.

"Yea, we kissed instead. Were'd you learn that from?" Dally asked me.

"Tim." I stated.

"We dated remember Winston?" Tim asked. I screamed from the sheer fact I didn't even know he was in the house. Everyone laughed at me.

"Men are pigs." I mumbled; it was my favorite phrase. "But Tim all you got was a make out session."

"The best I'll ever have too. We were what? Fourteen at the time?" Tim said.

"I'm proud of it though. Now out all of you. People have work in the morning and I need to sleep." I said kicking Steve, Tim, and Two- Bit out.

Pony and Johnny were in my room again as Soda and Darry went to bed. I lay on the couch picking up my book trying to read. Dally nudged me so he could sit. I put my head on his lap then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: What comes around goes around

Disclaimer: I don't own the book or the characters from the book.

A/N: I know the titles may not fit the chapter but I'm working on that so bear with me plz.

I woke with a start the next morning. Something felt wrong, seriously wrong. You know how you get that gut feeling that something was going to happen? I get them all the time. Dally was gone, as usual. Two- Bit was watching Mickey Mouse and Johnny and Pony were on the porch talking. I got up and went into the kitchen. Pony entered behind me, probably thirsty.

"Hey sis, can me and Johnny go to the Dingo with Two- Bit?" He asked.

"Yea, be home for dinner though." I said as Two- Bit started hollering 'bout something. I shook my head laughing as they ran off. About ten minutes later the door swung open and slammed shut. I figured it was Star until I heard Dally.

"Come on Kylie I know you're here." He said. I sighed and entered the living room. There standing in the middle of it was Dally, holding a girl probably about 16 or so.

"Put her on the couch." I said going into the bathroom. I grabbed the first aid kit then joined Dally in the living room, again.

"I found her in the lot. Just like that." Dally explained as I went to fix her up. I had cleaned the blood off her face and was wrapping her wrist up. The door opened again and Two- Bit was right there looking over my shoulder.

"What are you my second head?" I asked sarcastically. Two- Bit laughed and backed off, still gawking at the unconscious girl. Two- Bit was still in my way so I told him, "Glory boy move 'fore I hitcha."

"Where am I?" The form on the couch asked, apparently she just woke up without any of us knowing.

"On a couch." Two- Bit said. I swatted at him and turned back to the girl.

"You're at the Curtis house. What's your name?"

"Curtis? Wait do y'all know a Sara Curtis?" I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Nope." Pony said.

"Where'd you hear that from?" I asked. I think Dally just carried the one girl I didn't really want see right then into the house.

"I knew her, for a while. She helped me out. She told me she lived in Tulsa. Do you know her?" She said. I got up and threw a mini fit. Then I turned back to her.

"Well you found me Annika. Hope you're happy." I said crossing my arms. Everyone looked between the two of us.

"Kylie, you know her? Why didn't you tell us you made friends elsewhere?" Pony asked.

"Kylie? Isn't it Sara?" Annika asked.

"Only to those shitheads in New York." I muttered.

"New York? You went to New York? Were you crazy?" Dally asked me. He looked livid.

"Listen Dallas Winston, I only went because I figured if you wanted to find me, you'd go there. I met Anni, and later she shipped me back." I said calmly.

"She was only there for about eight months." Annika said sitting up. "Besides I need help."

"What happened?" I asked going into my mother mode.

"I killed dad. I need a place to stay." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"I shoud'a dragged you here with me. But rest and we'll see what the state says in the morning." I said walking out. Dally followed me. I entered the lot and sat down on the cold ground.

"Kylie, I'm mad but listen we all have reasons behind our actions. Besides why'd you pick the name Sara?" He asked sitting next to me.

"First name that came to mind, it was moms middle name." I replied shrugging. He moved to sit behind me and put his legs on either side of me. He then wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Come on lets head in. It's cold and getting dark." Dally said a couple of hours later.

How do keep wasting the weekend away by sleeping? Oh well me and Pony have off from school tomorrow anyways. We entered the house and Star was at the table eating dinner. Anni was seated on the couch alone. I told Dally go eat.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked. She shrugged.

"How should I feel? I've been jumped about three times coming here, I find out your name isn't Sara. Tell me how I should be feeling?"

"Like a wounded puppy that has been neglected. Listen when you found me I was so traumatized that I didn't even know my name at the time. I had just lost my parents, been jumped, had stitches. I was in and out of the hospital so much that week that I lost count," I took a breath and continued, "my brothers were told I needed my space, I was in the car with my parents when they died. The space I needed I couldn't get from a house full of guys' ok? Come on let's eat."

"Ok. I am hungry." She said. We entered the kitchen and mouths were moving at a million miles an hour. I smiled as she looked around.

"This is normal," I said at her expression, "They're talking about work, school, getting kicked outta the Dingo, and Pony and Johnny both having a crush."

"Where do we sit?"

"Living room." I said hitting Two- Bit then taking a pot of food. We left the kitchen and ate in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: "State decision"

Early morning runs, they're nice, unless you have a car full of soc's following you like a pack of wolves. I ignored them because I was almost home. Two more minutes and I'd be home free. I picked up the pace slightly, so did the car. I broke into a full sprint and booked it onto my front porch. I didn't stop quickly enough and ran into the door. I turned around and the car was across the street. One guy was leaning on the hood of the car watching me and smoking a cigarette.

"I hate Tulsa with a passion." I mumbled to myself. My front door flew open and there stood Darry, with my brothers behind him. I gave the soc across the street the finger and entered the house.

"What have I told you about taking morning runs alone? Especially with them following you?" Darry said.

"Oh go shove it up someone else's mmmphh…" I started before a hand went over my mouth.

"You have a bad mouth for such a pretty girl." Soda said. I broke away from his hold and turned to look at him at the same time. I sighed as I rolled my eyes upward.

"I'm gonna shower before the state shows up. Make sure it's clean out here boys." I said walking towards the bathroom. As I neared it the door opened and Anni walked out. She smiled at me walking to the living room. 'God what have I done to deserve this torture?' I thought to myself. Once I was showered, dressed and feeling refreshed, I walked into the kitchen brushing my hair. I heard the familiar talking from the living room. The state was here.

"Where's Reiko?" The lady asked. It's Japanese for "ghost child". I swear she's called me that ever since I disappeared and then came back. I keep my distance from her so it appears I'm not really here. And I think she likes to keep up that my name is Reiko when I know she knows my real name is Kylie.

"Right here." I said entering the living room.

"Nice of you to join us Reiko. Annika here was just telling me of her situation. Now she'll stay here under the same conditions of you three Curtis children." She said. I smiled at her.

We saw her out then went straight to figuring out where Anni was going to sleep. I knew it was going to be my room.

"Kylie your room is the only one suited for it." Darry said.

"No." I said sitting on the couch.

"Yes. End of discussion." Darry said. Remember the bad feeling I had? Well she was carried in by Dally and was now sleeping in my bedroom.

Later that day:

"Sara, I mean Kylie," Anni started, "If you don't want me here I'll leave."

"It's not that, it's just that even though my best friend is Star, I haven't ever shared a room, male or female. I'm used to having privacy in here." I said sitting on my bed. She sat on the opposite one. We both jumped when Dally spoke from the door.

"Damn you two look like y'all just lost your best friend." Dally said. I patted the spot next to me and he quickly occupied it.

"And you are?" Anni asked.

"I brou-"

"This is Dally. You remember the rest of the gang don't you?" I said cutting him off. She nodded.

"That reminds me, here." Dally said handing me something. I opened my hand and saw his ring. I smiled and put it on.

"What was Darry talking about this morning?" Anni asked.

"Did I ever tell you about soc's and greasers?" I asked. Anni shook her head no and I continued, "Ok soc's are the rich kids and greasers are us."

"Poor?" She asked.

"Well yea but we see it as the wrong side of town." I said, as the front door slammed shut. Then all hell broke loose with yelling and wrestling in the living room. We left my room and went to the living room.

Star was sitting awful close to Pony and Two- Bit was wrestling Soda. The gang noticed us, and Steve walked over to me. He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He picked me up and dropped me on Two- Bit and Soda. The two stopped their wrestling and glared at Steve. I got up and jumped on Steve taking him to the ground.

"This is normal right?" I heard Anni ask.

"Only when she is in one of her playing moods. Other than that she's like our mom. Don't call her mom though." I heard Dally reply. I saw them walk into the room and sit down.

"Stop it y'all." Johnny said just loud enough to be heard. We stopped and Two- Bit turned the TV on. Mickey Mouse marathon, how could I not know? I got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. I didn't feel like going back into the chaos so I got up onto the top of the refrigerator and sat there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: "Why me? Why now?"

Disclaimer: yadda yadda. I don't own "The Outsiders" characters. I do own the lady from the state, Annika, Star and Kylie, so far.

As I sat on the fridge listening to the gang talking in the other room I started thinking. My mind wandered to school, I had to listen to my teachers' bicker about how I should be in school instead of meeting with the state. Usually the state came out on Saturdays but this month it had to be on a Monday. Oh well, shit happens. I leaned against the wall and felt something dig into my back. I pulled it out and realized it was a book.

I looked at the title. "The Great Gatsby", must be Pony's book. But how did it end up here? Oh yea I remember now I was reading it one night when I couldn't sleep. I tend to do that more then I care to count. I suddenly heard footsteps and saw Darry and Anni enter the kitchen. They were bickering over something.

"Darry listen, I haven't been in school since I was ten. I don't need an education." Anni said.

"Listen, the state said same conditions. That means school." Darry said.

"But Soda doesn't go." Anni pouted. I rolled my eyes. Even my pout doesn't work on my brother.

"Because he helps pay half of the bills." Darry said, "Besides sitting around here is not something young woman should do."

I rolled my eyes pondering on whether or not I should let them know I was in here. Nah I'll let them bicker some more, it's just getting interesting.

"It seems like Kylie (A/n: she got used to the name quickly didn't she?) does nothing but sit around here." Anni said. I rolled my eyes again, what a fruitcake! I mean come on I sit around doing my homework so I can make a life for myself.

"Doing her school work. She wants to get out of here. Besides this place is no good for girls." Darry said.

Oh goody, he has his back to me. I looked at the book then to his head. I got an idea and threw the book hitting Darry on the back of his head. He turned around and looked up.

"What?" I asked innocently. He glared at me. "You asked for it with your comment. If I knew you didn't want me here I would've stayed gone."

"It's not that Ky, you know that." Darry said as I got off the fridge. "You know it's a wonder you still fit up there."

"Yea, Yea. I got homework to finish, I'll be in my room." I said leaving the kitchen heading to my room.

I entered and saw Pony and Johnny sitting on my bed doing their homework. Yep it's the usual study group. I got my English novel to finish the last couple of chapters. I have a paper on it due in about a month. We got the assignment about two weeks ago. I'm finishing the book for the second time. I have notes and the second rough draft done for it. We were sitting in silence when Johnny spoke up.

"Hey Kylie what's the square root of 18?" He asked.

"4.2 something I think." I said after a moment's thought.

I looked up when someone entered and smiled at Dally. He sat next to me and I continued my reading. Ten minutes later my book was being pulled out of my hands.

"Hey!" I protested right before Dally kissed me. When we pulled apart I smiled at him.

"Everyone has gone out. We're alone." Dally said. I smiled.

"Hope you weren't expecting anything?" I said more than questioning. He shook his head no.

"More like talking." Dally said. "What's the beef between you and Annika?"

"What do you want to know?" I retorted.

"What she do to make you hate her?"

"Showing up here." I muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: "School"

The next morning I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and glared at the blurry figure in front of me.

"What?" I asked. I don't do mornings very well, can't you tell?

"Time for school." The male voice said. Pony? What's he doing waking me up?

"Where's Darry?" I asked sitting up.

"Work. He, Soda and Steve left early." Pony said walking out.

I smelled bacon cooking. When did we buy bacon? When did Pony start cooking it? I stood up and stretched my arms as I yawned. I turned around and watched Dally sleep. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. I sighed as I changed. I then grabbed my books heading to the living room. I saw Two- Bit watching TV and drinking a beer. He looked at me and smiled.

"Who's cooking?" I asked taking a spot next to him.

"Anni. She won't let me have cake." Two- Bit pouted. We sat in silence for a couple minutes. Anni walked into the room.

"Breakfast is ready." She said. I jumped from being startled.

I nodded for Two- Bit to go ahead. As they began eating I went back to my room. I made sure Dally was asleep before I pulled some pictures out of my nightstand. As I was walking out Dally called my name. I looked at him as I turned around. He was sitting up staring at me.

"I got school. I'll be out by four this afternoon." I said walking away. I heard him growl as I left the house, on an empty stomach.

I had an hour to get to school but I didn't want to be around 'Ms. - little perfect' right now. She shows up and is now trying to weasel her way into the family. I ran into Star and we began chatting. An idea suddenly struck me and I got a goofy grin on my face. Before either of us could say another word I was picked up and twirled around.

"Kylie how are you?" I heard Tim ask me as he sat me down.

"Like shit." I said as I darted to a bush and vomited.

"Damn." Star said as I rejoined them.

"Tim don't talk those guys outta jumping me. I'll have a decoy for them to jump." I whispered.

We went and sat on the front steps of the school. I saw the gang walk up about thirty minutes later. Dally was with them. I groaned and put my head on Tim's shoulder. I closed my eyes.

"I brought you breakfast." Johnny said handing a bag. I looked at it and gave it to Star, knowing she didn't eat yet. She took it and began eating.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Damn girl you're hot when you're in denial." Tim said lifting my head off his shoulder.

"Great. Am I dead yet?" I asked rubbing my head. The group looked at me. "What?"

"You two are hilarious together." Anni said.

"Yea, well don't get used to it." I snapped getting up. I headed into the building as the bell rang. I knew the group was behind me, I could hear them talking amongst themselves. I sighed as I entered my first class.

'I wonder why Dally came to school?' I wondered as I took up my usual seat in the back of the room. I opened my sketchbook and began drawing. I didn't know what I was drawing, but that's how I usually start my drawings.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Lost Puppy

About half way through the period the principal walked in followed by Anni. I rolled my eyes and held in my growl. I settled on glaring at her instead, hoping that would make her disappear.

"Class we have a new student, Annika"

"Just Annika will do," Anni said, "But I guess I have to say something about myself? Well ok. I'm from New York, I'm almost seventeen, and that's about it."

"Ok, you can take the seat next to Star back there." The teacher said.

"It's Kylie." I corrected.

The teacher looked at me none of the teachers could tell the difference between us. We looked identical in every way, including identical scars on the left side of our faces, except she has a couple red highlights in her hair and I don't. The teacher shrugged then continued her lesson.

The bell rang to dismiss us.

"Don't forget to do chapter 25 for homework." The teacher yelled. I seriously think I was in history. Or was it science? I don't remember because Star and I tend to switch every now and then. Oh well time to tune into what Anni is saying.

"What?" I asked.

"I said where is room 204?" Anni replied calmly.

"Follow me." I said heading to class. Star was waiting for me, one of the first classes we have together. Actually we have all but first period together.

"Do we have science or history together?" I asked Star.

"Science, why?"

"I was sitting in Mrs. Stiwater's class."

"She's history girl. We had science separately last semester." (A/N: They are in their spring semester of their senior year. The ground hasn't fully warmed up for spring.) I saw Anni do a couple double takes with us.

"Is she always like this? You got a problem?" Star asked. Anni looked at her and shook her head no.

"There's your room." I said pointing Anni into her class. She quickly went in. "I hope this is the last one I have with her. I don't want another puppy following me around." I said as Star and I entered the class.

We took our usual seats in the middle of the room. It was science, and I tend to draw morbid things in here. The teachers let me be, because I do all of my work, classwork and homework that is.

After Anni gave her little speech, the principal walked in. I groaned inwardly. Is this gonna be a regular occurrence? I wondered. The teacher nodded then called me to the front. I went up like a 'good girl' does.

"The principal has a favor to ask of you." The teacher said. The principal motioned me to follow. I turned outside the door and screamed. Standing there was a cop.

"Are you Kylie Curtis?" He asked. I nodded. "I need you to gather your books and come with me please."

I reentered the room and went to my desk. I looked at Star and she knew instantly that a cop was out there. I got my books and left. My thoughts first and foremost were that either Darry or Soda has been killed in an accident. I was praying that the odds were against me.

"Take a seat please." The officer said. Office? When did we enter an office? But I did as I was asked.

"What is going on?" I asked quietly.

"Do you know the where about of a Curly Shepard?" the officer asked.

"No I haven't seen him in about two maybe three weeks. That's normal though. I see his brother Tim more then I see Curly." I said.

"Why?"

"Because we help each other out when it comes to fights." I said, I was skirting around the whole truth.

"Ok you can go back to class." The officer said opening the door.

I have to remember to search Tim out later and ask him about this. I entered my class and took my seat back up. The rest of the day seemed to fly by. I went to the dance room for practice. I began stretching out with a couple of the girls as we waited for the teacher to show up.

I started my routine with my partner. We were putting on a spring recital and we all had to do a piece. The teacher called my name, stopping my partner and I.

"Yes?" I asked them as I crossed my arms. I noticed Star was also missing.

"Star is watching Pony at track practice." Two- Bit said. 'Great both Pony and I are gonna get kicked off the school activities.' I thought.

"I came to see what you were doing in here and Two- Bit followed me here." Anni said. I looked at Johnny and Dally.

"I was bored and Johnnycakes here doesn't like watching Pony run in circles." Dally supplied. I shrugged.

"Ok Two- Bit why don't you and Johnny show Anni the Dingo? I'll meet you guys at home in an hour or so." I said walking away. Dally grabbed my wrist.

"What about me?" He asked.

"I dunno, you can stay, watch me and possibly think of things you could be doing with me or you can go tell Curly the fuzz is looking for him." I said pulling out of his grip. I knew he was just watching me in shock. I went back to my partner and we continued. We finished thirty minutes later.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you." Dally said walking away. I put my coat on and ran after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Darry's an Ass

Yea, I think Pony and Star have gotten together. How do I know this? Well on the way home from school they are holding hands and Star was giggling like a five-year-old. When we entered the house Soda and Steve were eating cake and watching TV. I rolled my eyes at them and headed to my room. Anni followed me.

"Kylie, wait." Anni called as I headed to the door.

"What?" I asked.

"What is your problem with me?" She asked. To the point ain't she? Also the ever nosey one if you want my opinion.

"I-" I started then I remembered my idea, "I have an idea. You need to fit in more. Your look will get you killed."

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" She asked. To accepting and to ready to go head into something she knows nothing of. I got a sly smile on my face. She immediately frowned.

"First we're gonna trim your hair some. And you need some clothes; you can't wear the same clothes every day."

"Sure I can." I heard her mumble. I opened the door.

"Hey guys," I yelled, "Do you think Anni should get some more clothes or should she continue to wear the same clothes all the time?"

"New clothes." and "Let's go to the mall now." were the two comments that were the loudest. I looked at Anni.

"Well looks like we are going shopping." I said pulling her out of the room. She began struggling against me.

"What? No way not with those damn freaks there." She said.

"Freaks? What freaks?" I asked as I wrote Darry a note of our whereabouts.

"The rich kids." She said.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Star put in. Great, now she wants to egg me on. We all left and headed to the mall. Well Dally drove a group of us and Two- Bit drove the rest. When we got there Anni was accepting of getting new clothes. I never noticed while I stayed with her in New York that she has a great fashion sense.

Three hours later we entered the house with a couple bags of clothes for her and Darry was there with a scowl on his face.

"What? She needed new clothes." I said handing a bag over to Anni.

"And you thought that the whole gang had to go?" Darry asked.

"No the gang decided they had to go. At least she's more comfortable with them." I said sitting on the couch. At that moment Steve and Two- Bit jumped on me.

"Get the fuck off of me you two!" I yelled pushing them off away.

"Watch your language young lady!" Darry yelled. I jumped up.

"Why should you fucking care? I'm a big girl I think I have a right to cuss." I yelled. Darry raised a hand to slap me. I didn't flinch back, I waited for the slap but it never came.

"Don't you dare slap her." I heard Anni say.

"Excuse me?" Darry said looking at her.

"You want to know why I sent her back home? Huh? My dad hit her. He also tried to rape her. I didn't care if he did it to me but she doesn't deserve any kind of abuse!" Anni said.

I ran into my room and slammed the door and locked it. I grabbed my duffel bag and began throwing clothes into it. I didn't know where I was gonna go, but I wasn't staying here. I heard a knock on the door and ignored it. As I zipped my bag up and shouldered it I heard my window open.

"Where are you headed?" A male voice asked me.

"Away from here." I said looking at Dally.

"Come stay with me then. I'll call Darry and tell him you found your way to my house." Dally said walking away. I sighed.

I threw my bag out the window. I unlocked my door then ran and hoped out of my window. I closed it gently. Once I was sure it was closed I re-shouldered my bag and headed away from the house. I caught up with Dally and we headed to Buck Merril's house. I forgot he was having a party tonight, but when doesn't he? We entered and Dally led me to his room. He then walked out and told me he'd be right back. Once the door was shut I opened my bag. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and changed into them.

"Shit." I whispered. "I forgot my schoolbooks."

The door opened and Dally walked in. I was sitting on the bed twirling a strand of my hair thinking. He sat next to me.

"I don't think Darry realized you left until I called and Annika told him at the same time." Dally whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly. He kissed my neck and stood up. "Go to sleep I promised Darry that you'd go to school." I nodded and lay down. I didn't bother getting under the covers. A few minutes later I felt the bed dip and Dally spoon up behind me. I sighed and fell asleep instantly.

I woke the next morning alone. I sat up and gasped at the same time. I turned around trying to get my bearing. Last night's events came flooding back with a passion. I sighed as I got up. I changed into clean clothes and headed for the door when it suddenly opened. Dally stood there with my schoolbag.

"Thanks." I said grabbing my bag from him and shouldered it.

"Ready?" I nodded and followed him out. As we headed towards the school he put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and we joined up with Star and Annika. Pony and Johnny were behind them. Two- Bit was nowhere to be seen. Probably playing hooky yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Beef comes out and takes a bite out of you(not literally though)

Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, blah, etc. I don't own the book or its characters. I don't even own Tulsa, Oklahoma. Plz don't sue me.

During English, which was boring as hell, I got passed a note from Anni. I swear she is nosey sometimes. She's only been here what? Less than a week and she's acting like she's been in the gang her whole life. I rolled my eyes and opened the note.

Kylie-

I'm sorry I told everyone what happened while you were in New York. I know that was your place to tell them what happened. If you want me to leave I will, and you'll never hear of me again.

-Annika

I folded the note up and decided until we were at the house to discuss everything. There was no way I was going to explain to her that I had yet to get over what her father did to me and why I was taking it out on her in a note. Yet here I was plotting to have her get jumped in my place without her knowing of it. I am such a retard sometimes. When the bell rang I darted out of the room. I wanted to get to practice before she got a hold of me. Yes English is my last class of the day.

"Practice has been canceled." The teacher said.

I decided to go ahead and head home then. I walked home alone. I figured if Dally and Two- Bit were out and about I'd run into them. My luck I didn't. I figured Anni went to watch Pony run along with Johnny and Star. I entered an empty house. I sighed and lay down on the couch. I pulled out my homework and began it. At about four thirty-ish the door opened and slammed shut. I heard Star and Anni talking about the Dingo. Pony and Johnny weren't with them. They were probably on the porch smoking.

"We need to talk Anni." I said not looking up.

"No shit." I heard her mutter. I groaned loudly and threw the nearest book at her. She jumped out of the way.

"What is your problem?" Star asked. I stood up and faced them.

"Her! She's my fucking problem. More to the point her father was a pain in my ass. You want to know whom she's related to? Keith Matthews. That's right Two- Bit. They're cousins. She's a good for nothing" a slap stopped my yelling speech.

"You swore you would never tell." Anni said holding her hand. My cheek didn't even sting.

"No I said I wouldn't tell him. I never swore it. Your father did rape me. There was no attempting to it. He succeeded and it made me sick. I went and made sure I wasn't pregnant. That's when I became that heartless bitch you sent home. I never wanted to see you or your father. I wasn't even over the events that transpired there when you showed up here." I said more calmly then before. By this time Pony, Johnny, Dally and Two- Bit were all standing in the living room gawking at us.

Dally made a step towards me when I stopped him.

"Don't you dare come near me Dallas Winston. Two- Bit you know your cousin Annika Smith don't you? Her mother and your mother are sisters." I said wrapping my arms around myself. I wasn't gonna cry. I swear I don't cry. I never cried before in my life. I always got revenge.

"I think we need to talk Two- Bit." Anni whispered. I saw Two- Bit nod and the two go outside. Pony and Johnny looked pale, probably from my outburst. I couldn't tell you who was more terrified, them or me. This is what a year's worth of pain does to you when you let it eat away at you.

"Kylie, please talk to me." Dally pleaded as I stood there swaying back and forth. I was having flash backs of seeing my parents die. I guess my swaying was getting bad because I blacked out and came to on the couch.

"What… happened?" I asked slowly trying to get my speech to normal.

"Shhh. You're ok now." I heard Darry say. Darry? I've been out two hours? "You woke up and went back to sleep after they put you on the couch. Stay there until you feel better."

"Great, I have a dizzy spell and now you treat me like a queen. You're one Super Dope" I joked. He laughed at the old joke of ours. I then felt something on my forehead. I reached up and the wash rag and then I realized I was using someone's leg as a pillow. I looked up and saw Dally grinning down at me. I feel like a retarded freak now. Don't I criticize myself nicely?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: What now?

I knew that Darry and Soda were told Anni and I got into a yelling match. Star was gone, probably went home. Speaking of Anni she still hasn't come back. Wonder if she's staying at Two- Bit's or not. 'Well speak of the devil, here the little bitch is now' I thought as Anni walked through the front door. She had her head down and wouldn't look at me.

"Anni, can I trim your hair?" I asked trying to lighten up the tension. She looked at me relived and nodded. I sat up, maybe a little too quickly for my own good.

I pointed to coffee table and told her sit. Maybe I'm out to get revenge maybe I'm looking to be nice; I'll let you know when I figure that out. I went and got a pair of scissors then went back to her. Her hair was an inch longer than mine, but that could be remedied quite quickly. I began snipping, and ten minutes and a few hundred cusses, from both Anni and me, later I had an inch cut from her hair.

"There all done." I said sitting down next to Johnny. He looked tired. I knew the feeling. "Go ahead and go to sleep in my room." I told him. He looked at me.

"I have to go home." He whispered.

"Why? I'm sure your parents won't miss you for another night. Do it, it's a warm bed and nice meal in the morning." I said smiling. He returned the smile and went to bed. Anni looked at me and I shrugged looking around the room. I became edgy and got up walking out to the front porch. I stood out there looking at the stars when I heard the door quietly open. I knew it was one of my brothers.

"Ky, why didn't you tell us what happened?" Soda asked me as he took the spot next to me. I shrugged as I began searching out constellations. "Were you ashamed?"

"Leave it alone please Soda. I wanted to forget about it." I said looking at the ground.

"Did they die quickly?" He suddenly asked a moment later.

"Who?" I asked figuring he meant our parents but I wanted him to say it.

"Our parents. Was it quick or slow?" He asked.

"Mom died quicker than dad but neither suffered. Why do you ask?" I ventured. We were treading thin ice and we both knew it. He shrugged.

"You were there. I had dreams about them dying. I had one where they suffered for a long time. As they were screaming in pain I couldn't do anything to help them. I was frozen then I saw you at their funeral. Why didn't you cry?"

"I don't cry. I refuse to let anyone see me in a weak state." I whispered walking to the steps and sitting down. He followed. I pointed to the sky tracing a picture with my finger. I smiled as I remembered doing this with our father.

"What're you smiling at?" Soda asked looking at me suspiciously.

"You know that constellation?" I asked pointing to Ursa Minor. I saw Soda shake his head no. "It's Ursa Minor, its dad's"

"Favorite constellation. I remember now." Soda said cutting me off. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. We were going to be all right. Now time to mend my bridge with Darry and see if Pony and I are fine. "Come on you got school tomorrow." Soda said nudging me sometime later. I must have dozed off.

"Ok." I muttered getting up slowly.

"There is no maybe dozing off. You were snoring." Soda laughed quietly. Stupid twin thing.

"I so don't snore." I said pushing him slightly. That made him laugh even harder. I huffed and went into the house. The gang was asleep in various parts of the living room. Darry was in his room and so was Pony and Anni. I guess I was out of a proper bed tonight.

I saw Dally lying on the couch and went to lie next to him. He was so warm and comfy to sleep next to. I poked him a little and crawled under his arm, he immediately spooned up to me. I could feel his arousal, for lack of a better term in a groggy mind, against my lower back. I knew that soon we would take our relationship a step further, but not with a group around.

The next morning I opened my eyes and watched the normal chaos. I saw Two- Bit eating cake and drinking beer as he watched Mickey Mouse. Soda was just getting out of the shower, towel draped around his waist as usual, asking the where about for his work clothes. Pony and Anni were making breakfast while Darry was telling Soda and Steve to move it or they were walking. Johnny was sitting in a chair keeping to himself. And here comes Star bouncing through the door. Way to chipper if you ask me. I closed my eyes and snuggled back into Dally. He began kissing the back of my neck. I tried to hide my giggle but it came out as I swatted at Dally to stop.

"You ticklish there?" He asked quietly. The group still didn't pay us any attention. I was glad for it. My answer was to snuggle even closer to him. "Stop that will you? If you keep it up I'll have to keep you away from school today."

"You wouldn't dare?" I said mockingly. He rolled me onto my back then lay halfway on me and halfway on the couch. Oh there's his arousal again, this time on my hip. I was beginning to get turned on.

"Don't challenge me if you can't defend yourself." He joked then kissed me on my lips gently. As he was pulling away I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down into another kiss. I deepened it as his right hand, which was next to the back of the couch thank god, went under my shirt. I moaned into his mouth. I could feel the smile on his lips before we broke apart for air.

"Wow." I whispered looking into his eyes for a moment. A chorus of cheers and other noises were made from the rest of the gang. I blushed a deep red I'm sure. I'd forgotten about the gang and I think Dally did too.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A miracle in itself

The rest of the week passed with no incidents between Anni and I. Which may be a miracle in its self. Darry and I still fought with great passion. I know he's stressing out because he has another mouth to feed, I'm dating Dally and I'm still waiting for Darry and Dally to fight that out. Also I'm making Johnny stay with us more.

"Darry can I talk to you?" I asked from his bedroom door Friday night. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Any time hun." He said sitting on his bed.

"You don't make the invitation very welcoming sometimes." I whispered. He held his hand out to me. I went and sat next to him instead.

"I know. And I'm sorry that I've left you out of a heart-to-heart chat. It's hard to think of you as a girl sometimes. You know?" He said. I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I know. I don't act like a girl and the group is mainly guys. But hey there's Star and Anni now. I'm making a comeback." I said with a small laugh. Darry nodded in agreement.

"So what's this I hear about you and Dally going to the Nightly Double tonight?" He asked.

"Darry, it's gonna be me and him, Star and Pony and Johnny as well as Anni. Two- Bit'll probably make an entrance. We'll be fine." I said. He smiled and hugged me. "So are we ok?"

"Yes. But I still want to talk to Dally." He said making me groan. I lay on my back on his bed as he stood up.

"Go ahead and chat up a storm with him. I'll be in here when you're done." I said putting an arm over my eyes. I heard Darry's retreating footsteps and him talking to Dally. A few moments later I heard my name being yelled. I got up and went to the living room. Apparently Soda, Steve, Sandy and Evie were going with us.

"No." I stated. Evie, Sandy and I were not the best two together when left alone or with a crowd.

"Just for tonight." Soda said. I gave him a look that clearly stated 'keep that bitch away and y'all can come.' He nodded and we left. We decided to walk and sneak in. We all sat in two rows. Dally and I sat in the second one, behind the gang. We made out during the entire movie. We knew that Star was throwing popcorn at us from over her head.

"Hold on." I whispered to Dally as we pulled apart. A piece of popcorn came at us and I caught it in my mouth. I signaled Dally to be quiet and continued catching popcorn. That was until it began coming from Anni too. "That's not fair game." I said to them.

"Is so. You two shouldn't be making out like that." Anni said.

"I've been catching popcorn in my mouth for the past ten minutes." I whispered in Anni's ear. She jumped up screaming her head off.

Star laughed out, "See a spider?"

"Don't scare me like that." Anni scolded. I noticed Soda and Steve left with their 'dates'.

"Down in front." Some guy yelled from somewhere behind us. Anni sat down and we finished watching the last of the movie. Once done we left.

"He told you sit for that?" I asked Anni.

"It sucked if you ask me." Star said.

"We didn't so quiet over there." Anni and I said in unison. Dally began laughing at us. I bent over and pick up a rock.

"Keep it up Dallas and see what happens." I said playfully. All of a sudden I was lifted up and twirled. When I was put on my feet I turned around, prepared to scowl Dally. I came face to face with Two- Bit.

"Prick." I muttered putting the rock down his pants. I turned and walked away. Dally grabbed my wrist to stop me. We finally made it back to the house. We made everyone but Two- Bit go in. He was drunk and we knew it. I stayed outside with Dally.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. And I want to show you so much." Dally whispered in my ear. I turned my face towards his ear.

"Then show me." I whispered back. He pulled back and looked at me seriously looking for any joking in my face I'm sure. I saw pure desire and love in his eyes, not something you see often from the hard ass Dallas Winston. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. We headed down the street and to his house. His father was off somewhere, we were sure. His father was with some girl every night.

Dally pulled me to his room and we began making out again. I pulled away from him and took his coat off; I was wearing a tank top and a mini skirt. I wanted to willingly give myself to him and only him. I pushed him onto his bed; he remained seating, and I straddled his hips. I began kissing him deeply and his hands began roaming over my body. It wasn't long before mine trailed down his chest and to his pants. He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"More than anything. I've love you more than life itself." I replied. He repositioned us on the bed so we were lying down and I managed to be under him. I went to his pants again and began undoing them. He began taking my skirt off. Once we had all clothing off he stopped again.

"Just do it will you? I don't care if it hurts." I growled out. He nodded and thrust into me. Yes it hurt like a bitch to have him in me, but it is worth it. We made love twice that night.

When I woke Saturday morning I was warm snuggled up against Dally's naked body. I began to run my hand up and down his chest. He looked so peaceful lying there asleep. Not a care in the world. I heard the front door open and slam shut. Dally must've heard it to because he was instantly awake.

"Shit, it's my old man. You got to hide or he'll skin us both alive." Dally said in a hushed tone. I got up and gathered my clothes. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I made a dart for his closet. I saw Dally pull on a pair of pants as his bedroom door swung open.

"Glory boy you just wake up?" A familiar voice asked. I peered through the crack of the door and saw Two- Bit standing there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were my old man." Dally hissed.

"I came looking for Kylie. I'm supposed to tell her that she's in trouble for not coming home last night." Two- Bit said. I rolled my eyes as I pulled the last of my clothing on. I exited the closet and Two- Bit looked at me.

"You made her sleep in the closet?" Two- Bit asked causing me to laugh.

"No, I hid in there thinking that you were his old man. He was nothing but a gentleman to me last night. Offered to sleep downstairs even." I said lying. I hope Two- Bit caught the drift and left it alone. The prayer went unanswered.

"You two did it didn't you? Glory girl you loved it." Two- Bit said smiling, "It's up to you to break it to your brother."

I jumped on Two- Bit and regretted it immediately. I was still a little sore and not fully awake yet. I sat on Two- Bit's stomach while he tried to catch his breath. Dally couldn't help but laugh at us. I'm a handful I know, but I can't help it. If I'm in a playful mood I need to joke around, but if I'm in any other mood I'm all up for a rumble.

Five minutes later we were on our way to my house. Anni met us. She was frowning.

"Where were you last night?" She asked.

"Around. These two found me this morning." I said. "You two go ahead, I'll be along with Anni in a few."

Dally reluctantly left my side. He knew I was up to no good but I told him go anyway. After I was sure they were out of earshot I headed to the park. Anni followed me.

"Listen its none of your business where I go and what I do. You're not my mother. I haven't had a mother in almost two years and I don't need one now." I said approaching a tree. I saw a group of guys come towards us and I knew they wanted to jump me. "By the way don't follow me up the tree." I whispered jumping into the tree. I sat on a branch and watch the guys begin to jump her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Anni gets jumped and then gets help

I noticed movement from across the park and looked towards it. It was the gang. I sighed looking at Anni, she was losing and I suddenly felt guilty. I jumped out of the tree and landed on the leader. (A/N: Yes she is still in her skirt from the previous night.)

"Wow, you wear skirts?" The guy asked me.

"Yes Jake I do." I replied. He knew it was me. He gave me the scar on my cheek. Anger flashed through his eyes. I heard Anni scramble to her feet and run. I got extremely close to Jake. I could tell he was drunk.

"Tell me Jake," I whispered in his eye, "Look over at my gang and tell me what you see."

"Three guys holding another one back." He answered.

"Yea, two are my brothers and the third is Two- Bit. They're holding Dallas Winston back. He just so happens to be my boyfriend." I said licking his ear. I don't know why I did it. I pulled my blade out of my shoe and opened it. I put the tip under his chin. I heard yelling form behind us; chances are Dally's cussing up storm.

"Now give me one good reason to I should let you live and why I shouldn't let Dally come and skin you alive?" I asked. I heard him gulp. I stepped back slightly and cut him on his neck. I then punched him hard enough to make him stumble away. "If me or my gang see you again we will kill you now scram before I do the job now."

I began walking away as he and his gang took off. I stopped at the fountain and began washing the blood off my blade. I looked up and saw the whole gang coming my way. Anni had a black eye and a bruise on her cheek.

"You set her up?" Darry asked. I shrugged. "Answer me."

"Darry leave her be please. I understand her actions." Anni said. I saw Darry look at her.

"Explain it then." He said.

"When she…" She started, "you need to ask her because it's not my place to tell." With that Anni walked off. Everyone got the hint but Dally. He and Darry remained looking at me.

"Great. I go and piss everyone off don't I?" I asked myself.

"Tell me why you set her up."

"They wanted to jump me as it was. She was a convince to me." I said, "Darry she had me jumped in New York. I killed one of the guys in his sleep. She had this coming to her. I was respected in New York for what I did. After her father raped me I became this bitch set on getting revenge on her."

Once I finished my speech I began to walk home. Dally still hadn't said one word to me. I knew he would in time. I got home and sat in the grass in the front yard. The ground was still slightly cold but I didn't mind.

"What made you do it?"

"Do what Dally?" I asked not looking up. I was intent on playing in the grass, you know one of those 'relive your childhood' or something close to it things.

"Lick that guy." I shuddered at the memory.

"Please don't make me want to puke anymore then I feel like doing." I said looking up. He sat next to me.

"I think it was tuff how you helped her out." He whispered.

"I felt guilty. She didn't deserve any more than what she got. Besides I threatened Jake. He was the one who gave me my scar. I told him you wanted to kill him." I muttered. He pulled me into a sideways hug and kissed my head. I smiled despite it all.

"Lunch time." Anni came out and told us. Neither of us is ready to talk yet. Maybe we'll talk later. God knows we need to talk. Dally and I got up and went to eat.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Anni's second fight

After lunch Anni took off with Two- Bit, Johnny, Star, and Pony. Two- Bit never could sit still very long. Soda and Steve were playing poker in the living room. I washed the dishes up and headed to my room. I needed to change out of the skirt I was in. As I closed my door and went to my closet I closed my eyes and remembered last night with Dally.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in jeans and a clean shirt. I still needed to shower but that could wait. I went back to the living room and looked at the scene that greeted me. Darry was sitting in his armchair reading, and he complained about Pony and I always having our heads stuck in a book. Next there was the game of poker which now consisted of Dally playing with Soda and Steve. I laughed as I made my way to the couch. I sat down and became bored. I'm an active person so I can't sit inactive very long.

"Can I go to the mall?" I asked Darry. He gave me the 'are you crazy?' look over the top of his book before going back to reading. "Please?"

"Yea Darry, I'll go with her." Soda piped up. I shot him a funny look. He smiled at me making me roll my eyes.

"Alright, but only if Soda goes with you." Darry said giving in. I jumped up and hugged Darry tightly.

"Let go or I'll change my mind." Darry said grinning. I hugged him tighter for a second then let go.

"Bye." I said as I ran out the door with the three boys on my heels. I made a detour to the Dingo, figuring the rest of the gang would be there. We entered and I looked around looking, or rather listened for Two- Bits big mouth.

"What's cooking good looking?" Two- Bit said walking up to me. He was drunk already. I rolled my eyes.

"Shit head. Where's Pony and Johnny?" I asked. He shrugged. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and growled at the same time.

"All right. Don't hurt me. He's over there." Two- Bit answered pointing to a table. I looked over his shoulder and saw the wayward kids. I let Two- Bit go and headed over to the gang.

"Hey Kylie. What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"Nothing. We were headed to the mall and I figured y'all would wanna go with us. I know how much you like to live at the mall Star." I said sitting on Pony's lap. I saw him roll his eyes before pushing me away.

"How old are you again?" Pony asked.

"Two." I answered absentmindedly. Everyone laughed at me. "So are y'all game?"

"Sure." They all said. Once they paid for their cokes and Two- Bit's food, only he could still be that hungry, we left the Dingo.

On the way to the mall Sandy and Evie joined up with us. Dally had his arm around my waist and whispered a comment about Sandy in my ear. I began laughing causing Star to look at me. I relayed the message to her and she laughed. She passed it on the Anni who passed it onto Two- Bit. I knew he would say the comment out loud. Thankfully he didn't say anything. I knew I'd never be able to look at Sandy the same again. Not that I like her anyway mind you. While at the mall Dally and I hung out at the wall outside of the building. I knew Anni might want to go look around in the shops some more. Seeing as last time we were here all we did was buy clothes.

I saw Pony and Star a bit further down talking and holding hands. They looked cute together even though they were a year or so apart in age.

"Aren't they cute." I said to Dally pointing to them. He nodded and began to kiss my neck. I sighed and bent my head to the side to expose more skin for him. I saw Soda and Steve walk out of the mall laughing. Sandy and Evie weren't with them. They're probably off with Anni or with their own 'friends'. I don't know if they have any or not. Oh well not my turn to baby-sit the trashy girls. A few minutes later Johnny came running out like the devil was on his heels. Steve and Soda came over to see what was wrong.

"Hurt …need help…"

"Whoa calm down Johnny. Who's hurt? Who needs help?" I asked worriedly.

"Anni. She's been hurt." Johnny said running back inside. I followed with the gang on my heels. Anni was lying on the floor groaning. I ran up to her and knelt down.

"Anni are you ok?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I will be. Why didn't you forewarn me that those two fight dirty?" She asked.

"Sandy and Evie did this?" I asked Johnny. He nodded. I glared up at the two girls standing in front of us. They giggled and walked away.

"Like I said Kylie, I'll be fine. Just a couple of bruises." Anni said sitting up. Johnny and I helped her to stand up. We slowly made our way out of the mall and headed home. I fell back to Soda and Steve.

"You believe me now? That those two are trouble?" I asked walking ahead of them again before they could answer. They knew I hated their girlfriends. When we entered the house again Darry was coming out of his room.

"Hey guys. Get bored already?" He asked.

"We want to play football." I said easing Anni onto the couch. The week she's been here, she's been a living punching bag.

"Yea." Dally said.

"WE played last week! I have an early shift tomorrow." Darry said.

"And so do Steve and I." Soda said.

"Fine! Can I play with Two- Bit and Dally?" I asked.

"I'll play too. To even it out." Pony said.

"No. Trackies need to stick to the track, not the football field." I said.

"Then the field is no place for a dancer like you missy." Darry said pointing a finger at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. The gang laughed at me.

"Yea Darry let her go. It'll do her good and get her off our backs for the night." Star said. I glared at her. I didn't jump all over them much. I was just stressing over graduation. Star should be too, but is she? Nooooo she's getting friendly with my little brother. Anni, now there's one person's throat I'd like to jump down. Now back to the situation.

"Please?" Now I was begging. I'm proud to beg from him.

"No and that's final!" Darry said putting his foot down. I had all this energy and no way to dispose of it. Well I guess I could always go running in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: shorty

Disclaimer: I don't own the book, the characters, and the author or even where they live… damn I knew there was something missing in the equation- no ownership hehe.

The next morning I woke up, before dawn, and got into my running clothes. I must've woke Anni up because when I walked into the kitchen she was following me. What is it with her and acting like a lost puppy? And what is it with me and using the puppy analogy with her? Damn I have to get out more.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Running." I replied not all that cryptically either.

"Can I go? I'm getting out of shape anyway." Anni said more than asking.

"Whatever, just try and keep up." I said as she retreated back to our room.

Two minutes later she was ready and we were walking out of the house. I started my usual stretching in front of the house. She followed suit and ten minutes later we were running. I varied my speed to see how good she was, and she was good. 'Wonder if she's up to racing?' I wondered on the way home. I didn't have much choice when I saw a blue Corvette parked next to the park.

"Is that trouble?" Anni asked me as I picked up my speed.

"They're soc's. Nasty son of a bitches too. Come on sprint back home." I said. She took off and I stayed slower to make sure they didn't get her. She didn't need to die because of me. I have enough deaths on my slate, no need adding her. The car began following and I began sprinting. I caught up with Anni.

"I can't go anymore." She panted.

"Yes. Keep up with me. If you don't they're rape you and then probably kill you." I said pulling her along. We both went faster and made it to the door together and noticed Darry standing in the doorway.

"Heya Dar. Nice morning huh?" I said innocently.

"Nice enough for both of you to go running and be followed by the same group of Soc's again?" Darry said letting us in.

"You know I love to run and they love to look at a nice piece of ass." I said heading into my room.

"Why can't I control her?" I heard Darry asked.

"Because," I heard Anni start, "She's growing up. You can't keep her as a child forever. Eventually she has to leave the nest and see what's out there for her."

I went into the bathroom; I needed a serious shower. I reeked like old trash. I shut the door and began the shower. Once I shed my clothes and hopped in I felt all the tension and stress wash away. I wash in the middle of rinsing the conditioner out of my hair when the door opened. Whoever it was I wished they would leave.

"Kylie?" Johnny asked. I sighed. It felt weird having him in here.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is Anni dating anyone?" He asked as I had water in my mouth. I spit it out onto the wall.

"Uhh… no why?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"I want to ask her out. Can I?" He asked.

"Sure. Why are you asking me?"

"Because you have the beef with her." Johnny said. He remained quiet. I turned the shower off and grabbed for my towel. I wrapped around myself then opened the curtain. "Oh sorry. I'll just be out there so you can dress."

"Thanks Johnny. Hey," I said making Johnny turn around, "Tell Anni the shower's all hers."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Plans and mishaps

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em! S.E. Hiton owns The Outsiders.

A couple days later Anni approached me in school. It was lunch and I was intent on talking to Dally before I had to go back inside the school.

"Hey Kylie gotta question for you." Anni said. My smile turned into a frown as I looked at her. My expression caused Dally to laugh. I pushed him away as I took a step towards Anni.

"What?" I asked. Now mind you I'm making an effort to be nice to her and be her friend.

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"Dunno why?" I asked back.

"Me and Johnny wanna go out but Darry won't let me go out alone." Dally began laughing really hard. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Dally and I will go with y'all." I said. Dally stopped laughing.

"What?" He asked. The bell rang and I followed Anni inside. "Wait, what did you just do? That's not funny!"

"See you this afternoon Dallas." I called out laughing. Anni found it funny too. Only I could confuse Dally that much.

Wednesday afternoon I was standing in the living room explaining to Darry when the recital would be and the reason why he didn't have to come if he needed to work. The money he earns should go towards bills.

Before I could protect myself I was tackled by Soda. He put me in a headlock and Pony began tickling me. I began kicking at him yelling my head off.

"Say Uncle!" Soda yelled. Pony was tickling my sides. Two against one, that's so not fair!

"Nev-" I kicked Pony with a grunt, "-er!"

"Say it!" Soda said again as Pony kept his distance. I kick hard for a girl, look who I grew up with though.

"Pig." I grunted out as I struggled.

"Wrong." Soda said with a laugh. I went limp in his arms and I felt his arms grab my body to hold me. I heard silence go through the room.

"Kylie?" A worried Soda asked. Play possum, it comes in handy with these boys sometimes, not always. But I'm not playing possum.

"She's just kidding ya." I heard Two- Bit say.

"No she's not! Her pulse is weak." Soda said. I could feel him lowering me to the floor. I had a weak pulse as is, weather my gorgeous twin knows that or not isn't my fault.

"She'll be alright Soda," I heard Darry start. "Pony!"

You see I have this problem where my body goes limp; I have no control over it. That's how I learned how to play possum real quick. I still have my senses except my eyes roll into the back of my head and I'm paralyzed, and no speech. Shitty ain't it? I can hear, smell, feel (what's on my body), and taste (if my mouth is open that is). Other than my brothers, Johnny and Dally are the only two who knew I have this condition. It always happens when I least expect it. It's like the black outs I get sometimes, we know what causes those- stress.

"Here Darry." I heard Pony say. Most likely the kit to wake me up. Slowly I opened my eyes with a groan.

"Easy there kiddo." Darry said as I rolled onto my stomach.

"Mfdfdin." Came my muffled reply.

"Huh?" Soda asked.

"Don't leave me Daddy." I said looking at Darry. I was confused still, the last time I had one of these was with our father, and Darry looks just like him.

"He hasn't baby, just relax for a minute." Darry said. I tend not to remember going limp but I remember this one.

"Where is he? He promised he'd be here." I whispered crying. I hurriedly wiped them away, I didn't cry. I refuse to cry. A hand brushed hair out of my face. I saw Darry's face- clear as day.

"Come here baby. You need a moment to collect yourself." He whispered picking me up.

Darry walked away and entered his room. He laid me on his bed.

"You'll be alright." He said walking away. I rolled over onto my side and curled up.

I must've dozed off because a couple hours later the bed dipped slightly. It wasn't any of my brothers or Dally. It was either Anni or Johnny.

"I don't know if you're awake but I need to tell you this," Anni started, I rolled my eyes, I'm still on my side back to her, as she continued, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you in New York. I don't care if you forgive me or not. I'm here now and I'm sorry. The truth is my dad killed my mom and I killed my father. He deserved it."

I heard someone else enter. She must've to because she got off the bed rather quickly.

"Sit." Dally said. She did as he said. "She heard everything you said. She most likely woke up when you sat on the bed. You don't know her at all do you?"

"No I don't. She won't let me in." Anni said.

"Yea, I know the feeling. When Two- Bit first dragged me over here years ago she beat the shit outta me saying that they didn't need trash like me around." I heard his chuckle, "After her mother explained that not only didn't girls go around beating boys up, that I was welcomed to come over any time. After that she wouldn't even acknowledge me for two or three years. Even then it took her brothers forever to get in. Only person who knows everything is-"

"Tell her and I'll skin you alive Dallas." I said rolling onto my back.

"Took you long enough. I was wondering when you would cut me off." He said.

"Oh I wanted to when you started but I liked hearing her gasp about me beating you up." I grinned.

"See feeling better already. You just over worked yourself today." He said lying down next to me. I had Anni on one side and him on the other.

"I feel crowded." I said. I saw Dally nod to the door and Anni bolt out of the room like the hounds of Hell were after her. I smiled at Dally and snuggled up to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

After Anni left, closing the door behind her, I pulled Dally closer to me by his shirt collar. He complied and we started making out. (A/N: no the whole story isn't about them making out and such. Sorry.) We were just getting into it when I heard a 'That is just wrong' and the door slam shut. I knew from the voice that it was Soda who walked in our make out session. Serves him right for trying to screw Sandy in his room.

"I will so kill him if he opens his big mouth." I muttered causing Dally to laugh and roll off of me. I got up and headed to the living room with Dally behind me.

"…I swear they must've been this close to doing it on your bed Darry." I heard Soda say as the room started making jokes.

"I swear you better sleep with one eye open tonight little bro." I said to Soda. I kept a straight face as the room went silent. "And no Darry we weren't going to have sex in your bed. I'm not that rude and stupid." I said pointedly at Two- Bit.

"Ok with that said it's late and certain people have school in the morning." Darry said getting up and heading to his room. I gave Dally a proper goodnight kiss and went to my room followed by Anni.

"Anni. Listen to me loud and clear. I let information out on a need to know basis, ok? It's not when you want to know it, it's when I need to tell it. You dig?" I asked as I changed for bed. She nodded and I climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

I was awoken the next morning by movement in the bedroom. I lifted my head slightly and noticed Pony at my closet.

"Pony?" I whispered.

"Shh. I'm just getting my novel back." He answered.

"It's under my pillow freak." I said sitting up and grabbed the book from under my pillow. I handed it to him and followed him out of the room.

No one was up other than Pony and I. I was glad because I wasn't feeling to well. Oh well at least I get to see Dallas. A while later we headed to school.

I got increasingly worse as the day went on. At lunch Star, Anni and I sat in the hallway and they ate. (A/n: don't know if they could do this in that day, but they are in this story) I woke up in the health room sometime later. Last thing I remembered was sitting in the hall with Star and Anni talking.

"This is bullshit." I muttered attracting attention to myself. 'I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.' I told myself.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked me.

"Like I can't got hit by a train." I said.

"Not quite. But you need to eat more." The nurse said.

"Can I go home?" I asked the nurse.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: What now?

I entered the empty house and smiled. It was nice to have it empty and quiet after all that's happened in the last week or so. I entered my room and curled up on my bed going to sleep. It was peaceful until-

"KYLIE!" I jumped and fell off the bed from the sudden noise. It must've attracted the owner of whoever was looking for me because my door opened. I was still lying on the floor on my stomach trying to go back to sleep.

"Go way." Came my semi groggy reply.

"What?" He asked, knowing full well what I said.

"Go away you ass. If you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." I said pulling the blanket off my bed. I heard my door close gently. A sudden thought entered my head. (I hate it when that happens.) I was too tired to get up though I was comfortable. I went back to sleep.

"Kylie?" I heard, as I was shook awake. I lifted my head and tried to focus on the blurry face.

"What?" I asked grumpily. I was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Darry says come eat some dinner then you can sleep the rest of the night." Pony said quietly. Where was Star? Usually she was in here getting me up. Oh well.

"I'll be right out." I said making a move to sit up. He nodded and left. I sat there for about half an hour making no attempt to stand up. I hurt and felt like my head was gonna explode. This is probably from not eating since sometime yesterday. Just as I was about to stand Anni walked in with a plate of food.

"Sit. You look like shit and probably feel worse than that. Am I right?" she asked. I nodded and fell over. I sat back up and she handed me the plate of food. I looked at it and grimaced. "Ok so we didn't know what you'd eat or how much. Sue us."

I had to smile at that. "Ya'know I wanna thank you."

"For what?" She asked sitting on the floor across from me. I sat the plate between us.

"Eat some. But I don't know why, but what you did in New York, coming here. Yea Star and I are best friends but you know what it's like to lose a parent." I said.

"Huh?" She asked picking up a piece of steak.

"And let me thank you for not passing judgment on me until after you knew me." I said nibbling on some green beans.

"And thank you for letting me stay, even though we've put each other through hell." She replied.

"Paybacks a bitch. Which reminds me." I said brightening a little. "How would you like to put those two girls into their place?"

"A fight?" She asked.

"Yes or no? Answer me then you'll soon find out." She nodded and I grinned happily as the door opened and Darry stood there looking at us. "Yes?" I asked.

"Get some sleep. You're seeing the doctor in the morning." He said leaving. I jumped up and followed him out.

"No way!" I said sternly.

"Yes and its final. Kylie in the last week you blacked out how many times? Three, four times. He said if it happened more than twice you'd have to get tested again. You know that. You were delirious last night. You're going weather you like it or not. Now get some rest." Darry said pushing me back to my room.

I stood there and threw the biggest tantrum I had ever thrown. I was yelling and screaming and hitting Darry. When I went to throw a punch at him he grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall.

"What is your damned problem?" He asked.

"I, I need some me time. I need to clear my head." I whispered pleading with him. He nodded.

"You'll have an hour tonight. Only if you go to the doctor tomorrow, ok?" Darry asked. I nodded. The gang left and my brothers took Anni somewhere.

I sat on the couch and began writing in the journal, which I grabbed out of my room as the gang left.

This is bullshit, I don't need to see a damn doctor. I know what's wrong with me. I live in an overly dramatic household. Losing my virginity to Dally was the best thing that happened. I had my period so I'm not too worried about being pregnant. I wish he were here right now. I miss him.

"This is fucking stupid. This isn't helping at all." I muttered to the living room.

"What's stupid?" Dally's voice asked from the doorway.

"Life." I stated simply. He sat next to me and I cuddled up to him.

"Who would've thunk it? Kylie Curtis a cuddler?" Dally joked.

"Who'd've thunk that Dallas Winston was a softy?" I asked.

"Spread that and I'll deny it."

"I bet." I said closing my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Self-Critical and a beautiful asshole

An hour later Darry entered to house closely followed by Tim. Both of them looked at me. I was lying on the couch looking like a human pretzel, but hey I was comfortable.

"That looks uncomfortable." Tim said.

"She's been in that position for the last hour." Dally said entering the living room. I just looked at them.

"Why's he here?" I asked not moving.

"I was told that you threw a fit. I wanted to see you." Tim said. Stupid butthead. I feel stupid now myself. Throwing that fit was inappropriate and I know that.

"I'm sorry Darry. I should have said I needed some alone time." I said still not moving. Before he could reply the rest of the gang came running in making noise about something.

I groaned and made a wail that resembled a dying animal.

"What's wrong with her?" Soda asked.

I untangled myself and stood up, "My problem is y'all are too loud. Now goodnight."

I went into my room, force of habit even though I share it with Anni, but anyway I gently shut my door and crawled into my bed. A minute later my bed dipped and an arm went around my waist.

"Go to sleep honey. You have a busy day tomorrow." Dally said. I fell asleep a few moments later. The next morning I woke up early and took a shower. After I was done I walked back to the room wrapped in a towel. It was early and I doubt anyone would be up.

"Hey hot stuff." Two- Bit said from the living room.

"Shove it asshole." I said entering the bedroom. Dally was still sleeping and Anni was looking through the closet.

"Wear the skirt and halter top." I said causing her to jump.

"What?" I love confusing people. I pulled a pair of underwear and a bra out of the dresser drawer.

"Listen Johnny would like to see you in something other than t-shirts and jeans." I said putting on a pair of underwear I just grabbed. She looked at me oddly. "Go ahead and I'll brush your hair out."

She dressed and sat on her bed while I rummaged for something for me. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a top. I quickly dressed and let my hair hang while I brushed Anni's hair. I styled it slightly and told her go look in the mirror. While she was doing that I brushed my hair out and woke Dally up.

"Five more minutes Buck." He mumbled. I rang some water out of my hair onto his face. He rolled over and looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. You didn't go to Buck's last night but I still love you." I said bending over and kissing him gently on his lips. He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed and we began making out. He was trailing kisses down my neck when I realized something.

"Dally we can't. Not here nor now." I said feeling his arousal.

"Please. It'll be quick and they won't know." He said between kisses. I gently pushed him.

"Dally this afternoon I promise ok? Will you come to the doctors with us though?" he nodded and we got up and went to the living room.

"I'm a beautiful asshole Kylie." Two-Bit said as we sat on the couch.

"Who told you that? A cockroach?" I asked keeping a straight face.

"Anni did. Then she went off with Johnny somewhere." Two-Bit said. Dally and I looked at each other. He waggled his eyebrows smiling. I rolled my eyes and waited for Darry to drag me to the doctor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: What's Wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own the book or its characters.

Three hours later and I was still waiting for my test results. The doc said it'd only be an hour or so. I grunted and Darry gave me a funny look.

"What?" I asked lightly scratching my arm.

"You grunted. Since when did you grunt?" He asked.

"Since I was eight." I replied, "I'm not girl you know."

"You're a girl, you're just not very lady like." Darry replied going back to his magazine.

Before I could ask him why he was reading a mother's magazine the doctor came in. Dally must be bored outta his mind in the waiting room.

"Ok," The doctor started, "Your results are all fine except one."

I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to continue. It didn't take long for him to do that.

"You need to stop dancing. Your body is unable to sustain the dosage you take and the amount of dancing you do."

"Thank you doctor. Come on Kylie." Darry said. We left and I grumbled the entire way home. Dally and Darry left me alone.

Monday morning came around and I knew I had to tell the dance teacher I had to stop dancing. I was up early just walking around the house cleaning before school. I was moving the coffee table when Anni walked into the living room.

"Hey Kylie." She said. Soda and Darry were already gone. We were waiting for the rest of the gang.

"Morning Anni, now I was thinking since I can't technically fight, we could have Sandy and Evie jumped." I said.

"Ok, it took you long enough to think of this." She replied yawning.

"Hey now, leave me alone." I said jokingly. Johnny walked in with Dally. He looked like hell. Johnny approached me slowly. I looked at Dally; he nodded to the kid.

"My room." I said to Johnny. He went quietly and I gave him a few minutes. "Dally?" I asked holding Anni by the arm.

"He's been arrested for trespassing at his parents' house." Dally said coldly. I nodded.

"Stay here Anni, I'll talk to him then let you in." I said walking into my room. As soon as my door was shut I heard the rest of the gang enter hollering about something.

"Johnny?" I asked sitting next to him on my bed.

"I can't go back." He said crying. I sat there and held him until he settled down some.

"What happened?" I asked moving some of his hair outta his face.

"I snuck into the house Saturday night and slept then yesterday morning the cops come in and arrest me because I got into it with them and they said I was trespassing. Dally got me out late last night and I was at Buck's."

"Oh I can't believe y'all didn't come here." I said.

"You don't need me here; I'm too much of a hassle." Johnny said looking down.

"Johnny look at me, you're a wonderful person. Two- Bit is the one who's a hassle, not you." Johnny smiled. "Now cheer up its school time and I have to face my dance teacher."

That afternoon I was standing in my teacher's office talking to her.

"So Kylie, what's this I hear that you have something important to tell me?" She asked, I gulped loudly.

"Umm," I started scratching my arm.

"Relax Kylie."

"I'm not allowed to dance anymore." I blurted out. "My doctor says it's because of my medication."

"Ok. I am sorry to see you stop now. You are a great dancer." She said. I smiled as I left.

A couple of hours later Darry came home sore as ever and tired as could be. We all let him go to his room to relax. I was too tired to even go give him a back rub, Pony ended up going in there.

"Darry?" I heard Pony ask.

"Where's your damn sister." Darry said loud enough for those of us in the living room to hear. Pony entered the living room and sat on the couch next to me. "KYLIE STARR!" Darry yelled.

"What'cha do this time?" Soda asked. I shrugged my shoulders and went to Darry's room.

"This stunt of yours has gone to the state. They called me at work to tell me they want to send you to an all-girls home." Darry said quietly.

"I won't go." I replied stubbornly and quite loudly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Monday night

"Well they'll be here Friday afternoon. Hope you can tell them you're not leaving." Darry said with anger in his voice.

"How'd they find out?" I asked.

"How should I know? They called me this afternoon and told me they were picking you up Friday and that they would consider me keeping Pony, Soda and Anni." Darry said sitting up now. I sat next to him.

"You're really gonna let 'em take me without a fight?" I asked.

"No. But there's not much I can do is there?" he said calming down a little.

"Darry you can't let them take me." I began pleading; I had tears by this time.

"I know baby, I know." Darry said pulling me into his arms.

"I won't go with the state, even if I have to run away again." I said angrily into his shirt.

He was rubbing my back, which by all means should calm a person down but it was making me madder. I got up and went to the porch stomping the entire way. I sat down on the steps when Tim walked through the gate. I put my head onto my knees. He sat next to me and just looked at me.

"What?" I asked looking away.

"Where's Dally?" He asked.

"I could care less at the moment Tim. And I don't care why you're looking for him either." I said with a slight growl.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked, now he wants to care! Shithead!

"The world hates me!" I shouted. I got up and walked to the gate. Tim stood and the front door opened.

"Can we help you Tim?" Soda asked.

"Is Dally 'round?"

"He'll be here shortly but you may wanna wait till tomorrow to talk to him. He'll have to talk to Ky when he shows up." Soda said stepping onto the porch. "Kylie will you be alright?"

I turned my head and looked at him with the most heart-twisting look in my eyes. I knew he knew that I hurt. He walked down the steps towards me. I shook my head no when he was next to Tim.

"Why?" He mouthed.

"I need Darry." I said looking back to the lot.

"Pony get Darry." I heard Soda say. I heard the screen door open a moment later.

"What's wrong Soda?" I heard Darry ask.

"Ask Kylie she called for you." Soda said.

"I'll see y'all 'round town, k?" Tim said walking to the gate. He stopped and looked at me, "Nothing'll happen to you, cheer up Ky." I smiled weakly at Tim as he went through the gate. Darry approached me and leaned against the gate with me.

"What's up?" He asked. I was looking at the stars.

"Do you ever wonder what'd it be like if I never had to go that doctor? Mom and dad would still be here." I said.

"Kylie you couldn't have helped you being born the way you were. It could have happened to any of us." Darry said.

"But why did they have to die?"

"Kylie, hun that's not something I can answer." Darry said looking down.

"Why do you yell at me so much?" I asked quietly.

"Because you remind me of mom so much and dad was always teaching you to be a boy against mom's wishes." Darry said with a laugh getting me to smirk.

"You remember when I beat Steve up for calling me a sissy?" I asked perking up some.

Darry laughed saying, "Yea I do. You were what, eight at the time? Mom was so mad at you that she wanted to put you in the corner."

"Yea, dad told her that I had a right to defend my reason for not wanting to go to the tracks. Then the gang got in trouble for going anyway." I said laughing.

"Why'd you bring them up?" Darry asked.

"Only thing we still have as a family, their memories I mean. Besides you and I need to repair our burned bridge." I said rubbing my wrist. Another bad habit I have.

"Kylie we never burned it. You crossed it and never looked back." Darry said.

"I know, I'm sorry. But it seems like every time I try to come over you push me off the bridge like I'm a thief or something. Right now I'm asking permission to come back over." I said looking Darry in the eyes as the tears came back. He nodded.

"We'll be alright sis. I won't let them take you without a fight." Darry said hugging me. That's when Dally walked through the gate. He looked at us and caught on that something was wrong.

"Is Johnny alright?" He asked. I nodded, "The rest of the gang alright?"

"They are fine she isn't though." Darry said looking at me then walking away. When he got to the door he looked at me and smirked as he entered the house.

"Tim wants you." I said.

"I talked to him already, what's wrong." He asked.

"Why does anyone care? The state wants to take me away." I said heading to the backyard. Dally followed me. I sat on one of the cars.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one: Monday Night/ Tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own the book by S.E. Hinton. And sorry to those who read the chapter and it was wrong, thank you for telling me so.

"I care Kylie." Dally said leaning against the car.

"You have until Friday to come up with a way to convince the state to leave me here." I said going inside. Dally followed me in. When I entered the house got quiet. Thank god it was only Johnny, Dally, Anni, and us Curtis' siblings.

"Go to bed everyone it's late and we have school tomorrow." I said. Everyone went but Johnny. He looked at me with confusion. "What is it Johnny?" I asked.

"Are you really leaving?" He asked.

"Not if I can help it." I said. He went to bed.

I suddenly remembered I had to finish my English report. I didn't have long to do it now. I got up went to my room got my English stuff and went back to the couch with Dally. He was looking at me funny but I didn't care. I wasn't tired and might as well do something useful. I began writing the final draft of the paper as Dally turned his attention to the t.v. Early the next morning the usual hustle and bustle started up as Steve and Two- Bit entered the house, noisily I might add. Dally had just gone to sleep so I wasn't too pleased with them.

As the rest of the house woke up and started getting ready Star came in, she looked worse than I did. She went to the bedroom and did her thing. That's been a routine for years; I think that's where I got most of my clothes. I laughed to myself as I went to the kitchen. I drank some water as Pony put some food on the table. I immediately ran to the bathroom and vomited. Soda was in the shower and I flushed the toilet.

Soda yelped then yelled, "Hey! Why'd you do that for?"

I replied, "Sorry I didn't mean to."

"Yea right shortie" Soda yelled. I shrugged as we headed out the house for school. Darry was taking Soda and Steve to work again.

During science class the teacher was talking about the insides of something and I got really nauseated. Star and Anni both looked at me when I put my hand over my mouth. I put my head down hoping I could tune the teacher out, it didn't work to well. Luckily, the bell rang dismissing the class. I got up, bolted to the nearest bathroom, and vomited everything in my stomach. As I entered the hallway Star and Anni stood there with my stuff in their hands. We went to class and I only vomited after lunch after that. As we walked home, Anni was asking me about Johnny.

"He doesn't talk about his family much." Anni was saying.

"And you need not ask about it. His mother beats him and his father tries to kill him. That's all you need to know. Besides why won't you go live with your aunt and cousin?" I asked.

"Because, his mother isn't too fond of me." Anni said as we walked up the steps. Thank god it was quiet and I could get some rest. Dally probably left shortly after we did. Wonder what he's up to. We entered the house and I did the homework I had. I assumed Anni did hers.

A couple of hours later Anni sat next to me on the couch. Pony was still at track and I guess Star and Johnny were waiting for him. I looked at Anni as she looked at her hands.

"Yes Anni?" I asked.

"Do you really hate me?" She asked. Here we go with the puppy thing again; I thought we had that ended.

"No. When you first got here I wasn't the happiest person to see you but I've gotten over it and why aren't you with Johnny today?"

"He told me I had to sit with you this afternoon and talk or he'd breakup with me." She said looking at me square in the eyes. I stared at her.

"Excuse me? What for?" I asked.

"Listen Kylie before you get all high ho over this let me explain first." She said. I crossed my arms and looked at her. "He said that he asked you if he could even date me. He then went on to explain that he sees you as his protection against harm and that Dally is his mentor on how to toughen up. If I come between that he said then he'd want to breakup."

"He is one bright kid when he knows what he wants. But goes about it wrong." I said laughing. "Look I'm gonna go hide somewhere and if anyone asks you don't know where I am."

I picked up my stuff took them to my room and dumped them in my closet, I then grabbed a novel and went to the kitchen. All the time Anni was watching me. I then climbed onto the top of the fridge and sat there reading.

Sometime later I heard the door open and close. I then heard Pony ask where I was and Anni (thankfully) told him she didn't know. The t.v. got turned on and then all hell broke loose when Two- Bit entered. He wanted to go to the nightly double tonight and was trying to get Johnny to go. Darry entered with Steve and Soda. Darry asked where I was and everyone said they didn't know. Next thing I saw was Darry come into the kitchen and look up at me on the fridge.

"What?" I asked him.

"What are you doing?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Reading." I said showing him my novel.

"Why up there?" He asked back.

"Because I didn't want to be out there when everyone came in. And I knew they'd know if I was in my room." I said. He looked at me funny and I stuck my tongue out at him. He opened the fridge door.

"Hey Darry, can me and Anni go to the nightly double tonight with the rest of the gang?" Pony asked poking his head into the kitchen.

"On a school night?" Darry asked his head still in the fridge.

"Whatcha looking for big bro?" I asked looking over the side.

"My family's common sense, they've seemed to have lost it somewhere." Darry said jokingly.

"Can we Darry?" Pony asked.

"I'll go with them Darry." I piped up. He glared at me for a second.

"Alright but be back by a decent hour all of you." He said. We then heard hollering from the living room. We all went to see what the commotion was and saw Anni and Two- Bit ready to fight.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Him." Anni said.

"She started it." Two- Bit stated seriously. It takes a lot to get him to be this serious. I walked over to them.

"Tell me how you two ended up in this stance and if you two still want to kill each other you can do it at the lot ok?" I said.

"He said that Johnny and I shouldn't even be together because I don't even know him." Anni said and I looked at Two- Bit.

"That and she is nothing but a bitch like my mother said." Two- Bit said.

"That's only because your mom and mine need to go bowling to figure out their problems." Anni retorted. She's good at this smart comment thing.

"You're just like your mother, a bitch…" Two- Bit never got to finish his statement because Anni's fist connected with his jaw and he landed flat on his back.

"Anni go to the bedroom now," I said pushing her away, "Two- Bit out now!"

Anni went to the bedroom and Two- Bit angrily left the house. Star followed Anni as I headed outside after our wisecracker. I caught up to him as he reached our front gate.

"You know I thought you'd take my side in this." Two- Bit said stopping.

"I didn't take her side either Two- Bit I just ended whatever was gonna happen before it did." I said stopping next to him.

"I wish she never came looking for you."

"And I wish that my life was perfect Two- Bit; but nothing ever goes our way because we're seen as shit to everyone out there. Besides Anni knows Johnny a lot better then you may realize. Did you know that Johnny came to me while I was in the shower asking permission to even date your cousin? Think about this Two- Bit not everyone is like your aunt or your mother. You have to judge people from how well you know them. Get to know your cousin and you might find a valuable friend." I said walking away. After I entered the house I saw Anni sitting next to the door.

"You took his side?" She said more than asking.

"No I took both. I told him to not judge people and you should do the same thing before we all start hating you like the soc's do." I said walking to the bedroom. I heard the screen door open and close. Anni then walked into the bedroom behind me.

"Why did you take both sides?" She asked closing the door behind us.

"Because. I grew up with him and you're part of the gang now. The only time I take sides is when it comes to us or Shepard's gang." I said sitting on the bed. I was worn out from everything.

"Who?" Anni asked.

"Long story that I won't even begin to tell you right now." I said laying down closing my eyes.

"Hey are you two going or what?" Pony asked from the other side of the door.

"Go where?" I yelled back.

"The nightly double short stuff." He said back. I got up quickly and opened the door.

"What was that shrimp?" I said before he could move. He looked at me and bolted towards the door. I followed in a full run and so was everyone else in the house. I tackled Pony in the lot as the rest caught up to us.

"Take it back." I said.

"Never!" He yelled. I leaned in close to his ear.

"Take it back or I'll tell everyone what you sleep with at night." I whispered.

"You wouldn't." He hissed.

"Wanna bet?" I asked and sat up, "Hey guys did you know that-"

"Uncle! I take it back." Pony yelled. I patted his back, got up off him, and helped him up.

"So are we all going or do we have to stay in now Darry?" I asked.

"I gotta get home or mom'll be mad." Star said.

"I'll walk with you." Johnny said.

"No Johnny you'll stay with us. Star I'll drive you home and Pony can join." Darry said.

"Huh?" Pony and I both said in unison.

"You ok big bro?" I asked.

"Yea." Darry said pushing us to the house. Darry, Pony, and Star then proceeded to the truck and he took Star home while the rest of us went inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two: Truth comes out

Three days later I was sitting in my bathroom puking my stomach up. I had been in there for about an hour when Soda walked in to shower.

"Ewww you could have warned me first sis." Soda said walking back out. Darry came behind him and closed the door.

"It's her medicine causing this. You know every now and then she has this reaction." Darry said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Dally should be here soon Ky. Stay inside today and I mean it. Pony make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Darry said to an eating Pony. Pony nodded and mumbled a response.

"Darry can I go to the-"

"No and I mean it sis," Darry said cutting my question off before I could finish it. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Isn't that cute?" Steve said as he entered the house. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him funny.

"Don't encourage her Steve." My three brothers said in perfect unison. I started laughing as I went to watch t.v.

Several hours later Pony and I were sitting on the couch watching TV.

The next day I got home from school with Dally. I noticed Pony sitting on the couch with Johnny.

"Why aren't you at track?" I asked him.

He shrugged answering, "It got canceled on account the coach got food poisoning."

"Bet you he got it at lunch." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

The next couple of days were a blur of activity. Dally and Johnny slept on the couches a lot. Anni was out a lot after school with Star, Johnny or Two- Bit. I did not want to know what any of them did without me around.

I was doing homework while Darry watched the news. Pony started yelling from the kitchen. We went to see what happened. Thankfully, Johnny was the only other person with us. Soda was still at work with Steve, Anni was with Star, Two- Bit was off- possibly drunk, and Dally was somewhere.

"Ponyboy what is your problem?" I asked. Johnny looked at me sheepishly. Pony was bright beet red.

"Johnny had sex- with Anni!" Pony exclaimed. I hope that the neighbors were either dead to the world or not home. I looked at Johnny mouth hung open.

"What?" Johnny asked with a shrug.

"Pony I think that's Johnny and Anni's decision to make. I hope you did use protection." Darry said. Pony and I looked at our oldest brother with our mouths hitting the floor. I could not believe my brother Darryl Curtis just said that. But then again look at what I did; I had sex with Dallas Winston!

"Guys, really, it's not a big deal." Johnny said. "We did it on Anni's bed."

I can't believe Johnny said that. I ran out of the room and into my room slamming the door shut behind me. Don't get me wrong, Johnny's a great kid but he knows how to push my buttons.

I must've fallen asleep because I woke up looking at Johnny's face. He had a hold of my hand and was asleep. He used to do this when we were younger too. Whenever he would stay the night and was afraid. Of course Pony would be in the bed also, something I never could understand.

"Ky, don't move or anything. Johnny just calmed down, as well as the rest of the gang. Johnny got upset when you slammed your door." Pony said; he was sitting on the bed next to my back. I timidly reached out and touched Johnny's cheek. His eyes flew open and he looked at me, scared like.

"Shh, Johnny. I'm not mad." I whispered. "Just not used to you being all tuff like that." He smiled. He has been hanging with Dally too long these days.


End file.
